


Us Is Gone

by XxCandyBluexX



Category: Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Watford, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxCandyBluexX/pseuds/XxCandyBluexX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>simon finds out that Baz is a vampire and doesn't react greatly. Now Baz is sure that he wrecked his relationship with Simon.he isn't sure if it'll ever be fixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters

The air was misty and cold, with just a hint of dampness. Simon trudged along it, keeping his blue eyes trained on the dark figure in front of him. The dark figure of Baz. You tell me that if your roommate gets up at the dead of night and finds a way outside for no apparent reason, you wouldn't follow them.

All Baz had done so far was throw branches out of his face and mutter about being thirsty. To Simon, that wasn't a very good reason to escape the fortress. Suddenly Baz seemed to stop. He eyed a little rat closely, penetrating his gaze onto it, almost piercing through its soul it seemed to Simon.

Baz bent down and, before the rat could escape, he trapped the squirming thing between his hands. Simon cringed back as he shuffled behind a thick bark of a tree, watching, spying, on Baz and the rat.

There was a low hiss and suddenly Baz sunk his teeth into the poor little creature. Simon's eyes went wide with terror and sympathy and he was barely able to stifle his gasp. Baz began to suck out the blood as Simon watched wordlessly. 

Simon would've got away with stalking Baz, if it wasn't for his scream. He had been so terrified of the monster standing in front of him that he screamed a blood curdling scream. The raven haired boy dropped the rat and spun round to face the wide eyed boy.

"Snow?" It was now Baz's turn to be terrified. "Snow, what did you see?" Blood was dripping down from his chin and onto his clothes. He took a cautious step forward and stretched out a hand to reach for Simon, who let out a squeak and flinched back. To that, Baz froze and retracted his hand. "Snow," he let out in a breathy whisper filled with regret,horror and guilt.

"Y-you're a-" Simon let out a sob as he crumpled to the floor in a shaking heap. The sight broke Baz's heart and he wasn't sure how to fix it. How did he mess up his friendship with Simon. They both admitted days ago that they were sort of friends, and they emerged from that conversation with less animosity to each other.

"I'm so sorry. Crowley Snow, i'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Baz's concerned voice cut through the air like a knife and he kneeled down in front of the shaking boy. 

"Get away from me," he whimpered quietly, shrinking farther back. Baz felt a stab of guilt and hurt as he watched the boy. He flinched. Simon flinched away from him. Baz wanted to bury his head in his hands and cry as he watched the one boy he loved, cry. Because of him. He was pretty sure that Simon hated him now.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I'm so stupid. I'm sorry, Simon," Baz tried, even though he knew it wasn't to much use. Simon shook his head indignantly and sniffled before looking up. Baz's heart snapped.

His face was red and tear tracks were visible. His eyes were red and puffy, he looked more innocent and sweet than he ever did and it gave Baz the urge to protect him. He stretched out his arm again and touched Simon's cold cheek. Simon screamed again, hoarsely, and scrambled to his feet. He took off running down the field, towards the castle. 

Baz ran after him but couldn't find the boy. How was Simon going to get back inside? Baz knew how to do that, but he was pretty sure Simon didn't. Although Simon was nowhere to be seen so Baz slipped back inside. He opened the door to his room with a squeak and saw the trembling lump on Simon's bed.

"Snow?" The lump froze. "snow I know your awake," he tried again, to no avail. Baz gave up and crawled into his own bed, tears streaming down his face. He wrecked his relationship with Simon. He hurt Simon, and he promised himself he would never do that. 

It was always his fault.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of these characters

Chapter two of Us Is Gone.

Simon woke by the feeling of someone shaking him. He squinted in the dreaded sunlight and came face to face with Baz.

"Come on Snow, you'll be late for class!" He urged, pulling Simon up. Simon tore his hand out of Baz's grip and gave him a cold stare.

"Since when do you care?" Came his heartless reply before he stumbled out of his bed and began to get ready. He skipped breakfast and went straight for his class. Sitting, for the first time since ever, in the back row. He grabbed his textbooks and began to read. His mind wasn't focused though. It kept wandering to what he saw the previous night.

Just thinking about it made Simon get all sweaty and confused. He remembered how it felt to be standing there with a monster in front of you. It terrified him to the core and he felt as if he was melting away into nothingness. That's what he wanted to do. To let the earth swallow him up so he never had to face another thing.

He sighed grudgingly and looked up at the swarm of students entering the classroom. He already wasn't feeling good and, he was very sure, today wasn't going to be a good day. 

* * * *

Simon got lucky. When I say lucky, I mean that is was lucky that he lived. They were all wandering around trying to find a specific creature that Simon had forgotten the name of. Next to him was the person he was paired up with for Magickal creatures, Baz.

There was a tense silence between the two and it was terrifying to Simon. He glanced quickly at Baz's direction and saw his unfocused stare on the ground. He turned back around and let out a silent sigh, rubbing his eyes from the exhaustion he felt. He wandered around, not really looking where he was going. That's when it happened. 

Simon turned back and looked at the pattern of trees behind him. Baz's voice startled him out of his hypnosis.

"Look where your going Snow!" the sense of urgency and panic in his voice made him whip round and he slipped. Causing him to hurtle down the cliff that stood in front of him. The ledge seemed to disappear behind him and he let out a scream of panic. Before he knew it, someone was gripping his arm. He looked up to see the very worried face of Baz. He gasped, looking down at the drop below. That was a very long drop. He was sure Baz wouldn't be able to hold on.

"I don't trust you," Simon said,grasping Baz's forearm. 

"Well I don't trust you," Baz spat. Actually spat at him, bits of wet landing on Simons cheeks.

"Why do you need to trust me?" Simon asked. "I'm the one hanging off a cliff,"

Baz looked distastefully down at him,his arm shaking from Simon's weight.he swung his other arm down and Simon grabbed it.

"Douglas.J.Henning," Baz cursed breathlessly, his body moving forward an inch. "Knowing you, you'll bring both of us down just to spite me," Simon gasped fearfully as he felt the rocks crumble from beneath him.sheer terror engulfed him and he swallowed thickly.

"Please don't drop me," he whispered softly, in the same innocent tone which was known to have girls swooning over him. 

"I won't," Baz replied just as softly.his whole expression changed as he tugged the fearful boy up the last couple inches. He hauled him over the other side and they lay there breathlessly in terror.

"Thanks," Simon muttered, standing up and dusting himself off. He looked up into the eyes of the vampire. He then realised something.if Baz really wanted to kill him, he would've done it before. When he was hanging off that treacherous cliff.he looked oddly into Baz's silver eyes and saw nothing but worry and love. It didn't matter to him that Baz was a vampire. To him, Baz was perfect.

He reached over and pulled Baz into a hug. When he let go, Baz didn't stop grinning.

* * * *

It was at night that Baz finally talked to him.

"Hey Simon?" 

"Hmm?"

"Do you really forgive me," 

A pause. "Yes," 

"Don't you mind that i'm a...," he shifted uncomfortably.

"Vampire? No. I know your not going to hurt me Baz. I trust you," he smiled warmly at the surprised boy in front of him. From that moment, both the boys thought the exact thing. They didn't care what happened afterwards. But for now,

Everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! That's it for now!


End file.
